


Show and Tell

by CerebralThunder



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralThunder/pseuds/CerebralThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yevgeny's turn for show and tell, and he wants to talk about his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

"Yevgeny, your turn. Why don't you come up front and show the class what you've brought for show and tell." Mrs. Cooper said with a small smile, dreading what the Milkovich child could have possibly brought. She had taught, using that word lightly, all of the Milkovich children so another offspring was bound to drive her up a wall. The little boy shuffled out of his chair, his sneakers squeaking on the tiled floor as he came up to the front of the class. He had his father's eyes, an icy blue that was sure to turn you to stone if you got on his bad side, and he had his mother's pointed face that could turn up into a deadly sneer at any moment. He was young, but his was a handsome devil, bound to be a heartbreaker when he came into his prime.

"You know what to do." the teacher advised as he stood there with a wrinkled piece of paper, "Tell the class your name, age, and show them what you have." He took a small breath, shooting a teacher a look for rushing him.

"My name is Yevgeny Milkovich. Jus' call me Yevy cause no one says it right 'nyways." he stated flatly, a smirk quirking up on his little lips. It was undeniable who his father was, "And I'm six." his head ducked a bit and he turned the paper around, "I drew my family for show n' tell today…"

Mrs. Cooper lifted a brow curiously at the drawing, "Oh my, that's a lot of people…Why don't you tell us-"

"Mrs. C, I'm gettin' to it." the boy snapped with a small huff, he didn't like when she did that. She always talked over him, "Okay…So this is my family 'nd it's really big. I have two mommies and two daddies. Papa and Daddy Ian. Mama and Mama Nika. Papa is in love with Daddy and Mama loves Mama Nika. Some people give us looks, but Papa beats em up sometimes so it's okay." he said nonchalantly, bouncing on his toes as he continued.

"Papa is really nice to me now, he takes me to work sometimes all the ladies are really nice and stuff. They give me candy, and Mama gets mad cause I can get hyper— Auntie V says it's the red dye. Oh, and Papa's employees all smell like flowers. It's cool." he continued on, ignoring the strange look he was receiving from his teacher, "Daddy Ian is sick, but Papa and I keep him happy. He's doin' a lot better now though. He doesn't have to stay at the hospital no more so I don't have to see Papa cry. He doesn't know I saw, but I did. I see e'rything."

"My aunties are all really nice. Auntie Mandy is the best, she showed me how to get a weapon 'way from someone. It's awes'me, she says I'm definitely a Milkovich which makes me smile. Auntie Fi and Debs are also really nice. They make me snacks sometimes when they visit, they gave me lots of clothes too." he tugged at his sweater, "Like this."

Yevy took a deep breath as he continued as if all the talking was exhausting, "And that's my Uncle Carl, Lip, and Liam. Well…Liam is my best friend, not my uncle. I don't call him uncle. He's only a little older than me and I can already beat him up so—" the child shook his head, "Uncle Carl got arrested last night for somethin' but Papa said not to worry cause Gallagher's never stay away too long, but Uncle Lip is away too. He's a scientist or somethin'. He's workin' on an awesome robot!"

He held the paper to his chest, biting his lower lip, "That's my family." he said with a nod and though Mrs. Cooper would have to disapprove with some on the things he said, Yevy didn't seem to be the same as the previous Milkovich kids, maybe a new era was coming about.

"You can't have two daddies and two mommies! My daddy said that's against the bible or somethin'!" a particularly ugly child in the front row called out, and just like that. Yevy's face went stone cold, his icy gaze burrowing into the other student.

He sneered in a way a child shouldn't be able to do, "Your daddy is Mr. Henson, right? I think he owes my Papa money…I saw them talking a few days ago…it'd be bad if I reminded him."

Or maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted by me on ff.net


End file.
